nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aston Martin V12 Vantage
The Aston Martin V12 Vantage is a sports car manufactured by Aston Martin. It is powered by a 5.9L V12 which was also used in the Aston Martin DBS. Carbon-fibre louvres on the bonnet, a new rear diffuser, and a rear wing distinguish the car from other Vantage models. Production started in 2009 and was originally planned to be limited to 1,000 units. The limit was later lifted and over 1,300 units were produced including a convertible variant and the Zagato-designed V12 Zagato. The production of the V12 Vantage ended in mid-2013 and the model was replaced by the more powerful and lighter V12 Vantage S later in the year. ''Need for Speed: World'' The V12 Vantage was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 9, 2011 following the second "Spot the Devs" event. The V12 Vantage's acceleration and nitrous boost are almost the same as the Aston Martin DBS. It also has great handling attributes due to good grip whilst cornering and a nimble steering. Top speed is 192 mph (309 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on September 13, 2011. Grey The Grey style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on November 14, 2012. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was initially only obtainable as a top-up gift from October 21, 2011, and was later released on November 14, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. It is the first police variant to feature flashing police lights. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Aston Martin V12 Vantage appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 645,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 645,000 cop bounty. Compared to other vehicles within its performance class, the V12 Vantage is clearly lacking in terms of acceleration. However, it is featured with powerful nitrous, very responsive steering, and is capable of performing longer drifts. It is a balanced vehicle for pursuits, being reasonably durable but not the best in class. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Aston Martin V12 Vantage appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 car, which is unlocked in The Run Mode. The V12 Vantage has mediocre acceleration and top speed. It has a "challenging" handling rating. A Lightweight signature edition is unlocked upon beating 10 multiplayer objectives in the Manufacturer Battles Weekly Playlist. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The V12 Vantage appeared in the E3 Reveal trailer of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). It has also been featured in the "Find it, Drive it" gameplay trailer. It was officially announced as a featured vehicle through Need for Speed's official website on September 30, 2012. The V12 Vantage is available as a silver starter car, which is classed as a Sports car. The player must use it to reach the Jack Spot of a yellow Porsche 911 Carrera S (991). In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 22. In terms of acceleration, the V12 Vantage is one of the fastest rear-wheel drive Sports cars. The Marussia B2 is nearly identical in this field but has a higher top speed. The handling is easily managable, making it a useful starter car. However, the Alfa Romeo 4C Concept and the Porsche 911 Carrera S are capable of cornering faster. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Aston Martin V12 Vantage appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) under the alias of "GU1LTY". It is the #6 Most Wanted vehicle in the game and can be purchased after defeating it in the event - "Full English." Trivia *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), it can be selected with either a Casino Royale, Mako Blue, or Toro Red body paint colour. *The V12 Vantage is featured on the box art for Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Gallery AstonMartinVantageV12BlueWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' NFSW_Aston_Martin_V12_Vantage_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Aston_Martin_V12_Vantage_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Aston_Martin_V12_Vantage_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Edition) V12_vantage1CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) vantage_cop_5_copy_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSTRAstonMartinV12Vantage.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' MW2012V12Vantage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Aston Martin V12 Vantage (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) es:Aston Martin V12 Vantage pl:Aston Martin V12 Vantage